xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Theatre
"Easter Theatre" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on and was released as a single for the 1999 album Apple Venus Volume 1. The demo appeared as a B-side to the single, along with an explanation of the songs creation, and on Apple Venus Volume 1's companion demo album, Homespun. An instrumental version appeared on the Apple Venus Volume 1 instrumental album, Instruvenus. Quotes Andy (on the demo): “A nagging but nice chord change and melody had been rolling around my brain since 1986. I remember liking it so much that I kept pestering people asking, ‘Are you sure this isn't a song by someone else?’ This keeps happening to me. I'll labour over a tune excitedly for awhile then, near completion, I'll play it for the nearest set of ears and they'll say something like ‘Oh! Isn't that “Hey Jude”’? or ‘Isn't that “Surfs Up”’? But with the idea for ‘Theatre’ I didn't get this reaction, only ‘sounds nice’. I mentally filed it away for a rainy day. “The melody didn't find a home til I Dr. Frankensteined it onto those nice brown chords, looking for a chorus, in early 94. I always had a hard job throwing anything away, and thank goodness. The two parts seemed a marriage made in heaven. I enjoyed doing the guitar solo even if it sounded a mite like the man who built his own guitar from a fireplace, Brian May. Perhaps mine is more like the man who built his own guitar from matches, Bryant and May. “You know you're doing alright if at some point during recording a demo, your hair stands on end. Which it did when I reached the ‘Easter. . . in her bonnet’ section in the middle. Self fright or self delight is difficult to achieve at the best of times, but here, bang out of nowhere, it arrived in bucket loads. Every pore of my skin was smiling fit to bust. Where does this stuff come from? Surely it's not me thinking these songs up? I live in Swindon! Maybe my right arm is an aerial picking up the practical jokes of angels or the whisperings of Genii. Surely my washing machine motor of a secondary modern school brain isn't capable of thinking up songs like this? “Please don't ask me what the name of the chords are, I just don't know. This is not unusual for me, not knowing the chords or even keys of songs. I'm not really a musician, more of an ideas man who found himself holding a guitar. If it sounds right to my shell likes, in it goes! “Technical note:- There's no bass guitar on this demo as in my excitement and rush to get it finished I forgot to leave a spare track to record one on.” Lyrics Gold sun rolls around Chocolate nipple brown Tumble from your arms Like the ground your breasts swell Land awake from sleep Hares will kick and leap Flowers climb erect Smiling from the moist kiss of her rainbow mouth Stage left Enter Easter and she's dressed in yellow yolk Stage right Now the son has died, the father can be born Stand up If we'd all breathe in and blow away the smoke New life We'd applaud a new life Odin mounts the tree Bleeds for you and me Splashing on the lamb Gamboling with spring's step Buds will laugh and burst Racing to be first Turning all the soil As the promptress fingers through her spinning script Stage left Enter Easter and she's dressed in yellow yolk Stage right Now the son has died, the father can be born Stand up If we'd all breathe in and blow away the smoke New life We'd applaud a new life Easter ... in her bonnet Easter ... in her hair Easter ... are the ribbons She tied everywhere Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge